


Our family

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: What happens when Levy decides to tell her kids a fairytale?





	

“Mom, will you tell us a bedtime story? We can’t sleep.” The twins sure had their way of convincing their parents to share their memories with them. It was certainly interesting for them to have parents who fought during the war with Alvarez and managed to survive. Six years had passed since this dreadful war that changed everyone’s lives, especially because the guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, was killed into the battlefield. But, it had all become just a painful memory.

“Sure, do you have anything specific in mind? Or should I just pick one?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer. Those kids always wanted to tease their dad and that story always helped them do that.

“Yeah! Tell us that story where dad was really emotional and wanted you to be his girlfriend and let all his feelings just fly out of his mouth!” Mika and Shion started laughing hysterically along with Levy, while Gajeel was right outside their room eavesdropping and trying to figure out what was so funny about that story.

Levy kissed her kids goodnight, then left the room and found Gajeel having an expression like he was contemplating the meaning of life and death. Before she even managed to ask him what was wrong, she got her answer.

“Levy, tell me something please. Why do our kids think that I’m soft? It was really difficult for me to express my feelings back then. Do you know how worried I was when I found out that I was alive after almost passing through the gates of hell? I didn’t know what would happen with us if the war ended in our favor and I had just given my heart to you…” His voice gave away his insecurities of not being strong enough, since he heard Levy laughing along with their kids. He always wanted her to see him as a reliable guy, not as someone weak.

“Why are you thinking like this? You’re the bravest person they know, they have this image of you in their heads where you’re fighting with all those enemies we had back then and they want to be just like you! It’s just that they’re used to seeing you act so tough, that it seems funny to them that you actually show your feelings to me. So, you don’t have to worry about anything, okay?” She tried to calm him down, because he gave her the impression that he was actually pretty desperate for his kids’ approval.

“Well… Do you feel that way as well?” His concerns were making her blush, because her husband still loved her as much as he did the day of their wedding.

“Of course I do, stupid Gajeel. But I have to admit that your face when we had to discuss about our future together was priceless. I haven’t seen a human being make such an expression again…” She laughed, leaving him with questions.

“Hey, what are you talking about? I was just trying to tell you that I loved you! Oi, explain this to me!” His cheeks were red from embarrassment, as he couldn’t watch her laugh at him.

“This was an amazing moment for me, to hear your confession,” she decided to step in and relieve him, “but it was also fun that I had you chasing after me with such passion. After the war, you came and talked to me, do you remember? You couldn’t even speak, you were too nervous, so I was the one who made the first move and kissed you. You had brought me flowers, which ended up on my bedroom’s floor because we were busy doing, um, other things instead of talking… It was one of the happiest days of my life, even though you didn’t actually manage to say anything after all. This was extremely brave on your behalf to come and face me after your confession during the war and I recognize that more than you could ever imagine. Gajeel, I lo-” She was cut off by a strange sound that was coming from the kids’ bedroom. That was the moment when they saw the eyes of Mika and Shion staring at them, which led to the whole family laughing hysterically. Gajeel felt the happiness of having a caring family and an amazing wife to take care of for the rest of his life. _I love you too, shorty…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading! I would appreciate a review in order to improve my writing. Thanks in advance!!


End file.
